Position Open
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: It began as a not so funny prank on a single father of two. But somehow, Edward couldn't get that red leotard out of his head, or the girl in it. Maybe it was time to make a change.


**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.** **Written for the Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation. April and Gabby,** **thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Position Open By 2Brown-eyes**

"Look, Daddy, someone put a family on the window. What does it say? Pos…" Katie tried to sound out her words.

"Hold on, princess, I'll help you in just one minute. Watch for cars, please," I said as I was struggling to get everything we'd need out of the car.

I reorganized the bags and set them on the pavement. Thankfully, Riley was waiting as patiently as an eighteen-month-old could, kicking his legs and clutching Marshall, his stuffed Paw Patrol dog— as he sat in his seat. He was missing a sandal, which I found under the front seat and swiftly strapped back onto his foot.

"Down," Riley demanded as I shifted him to one side while I picked up the other three bags.

"Not right now." I was worried he would take off running in the parking lot.

"Okay, Katie, what do you want to show me?" I looked around at the other cars. I assumed she saw a bumper sticker or one of those silly, stick families that seemed to pop up everywhere.

"See!" She pointed at our own car.

 _How in the world did I miss that?_

Someone, and my guesses all ended with my brother, Emmett, put a small, stick family on the back window of my Volvo. There was a dad, a girl, a boy, and a dog. There was ample space between the dad and the girl that someone had drawn an arrow to with the words…

" _Position Open,"_ I told Katie.

"What does that mean?" Her big, brown eyes were filled with questions. "Does that mean you're looking for a new mommy?"

"I think Uncle Emmett is playing a trick on Daddy," I explained.

"So I will never get a mommy?" my five-year-old asked, looking brokenhearted.

"I don't know, princess," I admitted sadly.

 _Emmett was a dead man the next time I saw him for upsetting Katie._

My ex up and left us a year ago, with no word of warning. I received a call from the childcare service telling me to come to pick up my kids; that they had closed over an hour ago. At first, I was concerned that Charlotte had been hurt—I couldn't fathom her forgetting about the children. When I got home, there was a note, divorce papers, and all of her things were gone. I had the heartbreaking task of explaining to a four-year-old that her mother was gone and wasn't coming back.

Her eyes lit suddenly. "Bella." She took off running with her pigtails flying behind before I could stop her.

"Katie, stop!" I yelled.

Bella Swan, her gymnastics coach and star of my recent dreams, was walking in our direction—wearing her red leotard with a petite pair of white shorts. When she spotted Katie, her eyes grew large with worry, and she quickened her pace to grab my daughter.

She held Katie's hand and pulled her to the side. "Katie, sweetheart, as much as I'm happy to see you too, you can't run across a parking lot without looking; you could get hurt," she gently explained.

"Sorry." Katie's lower lip trembled, and her eyes watered.

"No need to cry. Are you ready to have some fun today?" Bella changed the subject.

"Uh-huh." Katie smiled shyly.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen." Bella turned her attention to me.

Bella was gorgeous but young—too young— she had to be barely eighteen. I was going to go to hell for the way I fantasized about her. But every time I saw her, I couldn't help it. Her leotard highlighted her curves perfectly, and the way she seemed to smile just for me went straight to my dick.

The cherry on top was how wonderful she was with my kids. They just adored her, and she had outstanding patience with them. I had seen the other coaches snap at the kids while Bella had a different, calmer approach.

"Please, call me Edward." My voice came out too husky as I cleared my throat and distracted myself with focusing on Riley who was squirming in my arms.

"Bewwa." He lunged for her.

She caught him and giggled sweetly. "I think that is the best hello I've gotten from you," she cooed, nuzzling his cheek.

He grinned hugely, wrapped his arms around her neck as he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. It was so wrong for me to be jealous of my own son.

"Sorry about that. I can take him back." I held out my hands for Riley.

He wrinkled his nose and buried his face in her dark brown hair, clutching her strap.

"You look like you have your hands full. Is it okay if I carry him?" she asked.

"I think you may not have a choice." I grinned sheepishly.

Her cheeks colored a light pink that complemented her fair skin. She took Katie's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Bella, look at our car. Uncle Emmett played a trick on Daddy." Katie skipped along swinging their arms.

"He did?" Bella smiled down at her then looked at the car. "I see."

She glanced at me with an eyebrow raised. I flushed and shifted the bags in my arms.

 _Great! This was just great. His death was going to be painful._

"Daddy, I gotta go," Katie informed me in a loud whisper.

"Let's get settled inside then I'll take you," I promised.

"I don't wanna use the boy's room. I'm a girl." She looked completely mortified.

This was one of the instances when it was difficult to be a single dad to a young girl. She wasn't old enough to go alone, and yet the men's room was getting inappropriate for her. I had no clue what I was going to do when she hit puberty.

"She can come with me. I'll take her into the locker room and then straight to class. She can help me set up." Bella's offer was like a godsend.

"Can I, Daddy?" Katie looked eagerly at me.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you; you're an angel." I felt the tips of my ears burn. Hopefully, that didn't sound too creepy.

"You're welcome, Edward," she said shyly.

 **PO**

A half-hour later, I was sitting on a bench near the kid's play area trying to keep an eye on Riley while also watching Katie practice jumping and turning on the balance beam. Even though it was only about two feet off the ground, it made me nervous that she would fall. However, Bella was shadowing her closely.

I don't know how I was going to handle it if Katie decided to compete one day when she was older and had to take on the uneven bars.

"Daddy, truck." Riley dropped a red truck in my lap and started to drive a second one up my arm.

"Okay." I slid to the floor and played with him until class was over.

Katie came bouncing over with a big smile on her face. "Did you see me, Daddy? I did a cartwheel."

"I did, princess. Are you all done?"

"Uh huh. I'm hungry, can we have Wendy's?" She was still full of energy, so much for burning it off in the class.

I handed her some sweatpants and a jacket to put on over her leotard. It was early Fall, so the days were warm, but the evenings were cool. She quickly dressed as I packed up all our things.

"Not tonight. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are coming over for dinner, remember? They're going to bring pizza," I added hurriedly when her smile started to fall.

She lit up again immediately. "Do you think Auntie Rosie will let me braid her hair, like last time?"

"You can ask."

"Let's go." Katie grabbed Riley's hand and ran for the door nearly dragging her brother with her.

"Wait for me." I quickly grabbed the bags and hurried after them.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Bella was already with her next class and was demonstrating a back handspring on the mats. She landed with her legs together and then arched her back, she was…

"Come on, Daddy." Katie was getting impatient.

"Be patient, Katherine. We have plenty of time," I lectured gently.

I scooped Riley up in my arms and pushed open the door of the gym. We headed to the car, and I noticed two women whispering a few feet away. I recognized them as mothers of a couple of girls in the older class.

"Hi, Edward," Tanya greeted me, too sweetly.

"Tanya, Sophia." I nodded my head.

"You know, Edward, if you're looking for applicants, I know someone who would love to apply." She smiled mischievously.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm afraid that was my brother's idea of a joke." I dismissed the notion immediately.

"Too bad, I think she'd be perfect for you." Tanya shrugged before she and Sophia wandered away.

"What's an ap pli cant?" Katie sounded out the word in syllables.

"A person applying for a job or position," I answered then grimaced; I should have thought about my wording better, because…

"She knows someone that would want to be my mommy?" Her face brightened.

 _Have I mentioned I_ _was going to kill_ _my_ _brother?_

"Katie, princess, Daddy isn't looking for a new mommy right now." I sighed heavily.

"Oh. Uncle Emmett's joke isn't funny." She pouted.

"No, it isn't," I agreed.

 **PO**

Once we were home, I got the kids settled watching a movie, then let the dog out to run in the backyard. While I made a hot dog for Riley since he wouldn't eat pizza, the doorbell rang, and I heard feet running for it.

"Don't answer it until I get there," I called.

I allowed Katie to open the door, and she ran straight into her Aunt's arms.

"Auntie Rosie," she squealed.

"Katie." Rose's eyes sparkled with joy as she hugged her back.

Rose held her tightly to her, she had done a great job over the years trying to fill Charlotte's void. She and my brother had been trying for awhile to have kids of their own but had little success.

"Ant Rowie." Riley copied his sister, lunging for his Aunt.

She laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Hey, Riley."

"What about me, don't I get any hugs?" my brother playfully demanded as he balanced the pizza boxes in one hand and held the other open.

Riley wrapped himself around his leg and giggled, but Katie pulled away from Rose and glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Your joke isn't funny, Uncle Emmy." She stuck out her lower lip and hid behind me.

"What do you mean, all my jokes are funny," Emmett insisted.

"Not all of them. We need to have a little chat." I glared at him. "Rose, would you, please take the kids to the table and start dinner. There's a hot dog for Riley on the counter."

"Sure." She glanced at my brother. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I swear. At least, I don't think I did." He looked confused.

"He put a sign on Daddy's car looking for ap pli cants for a new mommy, but Daddy said it's not true, and Uncle Emmy did it as a joke." Katie's lower lip wobbled.

"He what?" Rose's eyebrows shot upward.

She walked over to the car I had backed into the driveway so no one could see the rear window from the street. She stared at the sign and shook her head in disbelief. She came back and pulled the pizza boxes out of Emmett's hands, giving him an incredulous look.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go eat and then maybe we can make cookies. Can you get Riley to follow us?" Rose smiled down at Katie.

"Okay. Come on, Riley." Katie took his hand.

Once they were out of earshot, I turned back to my brother. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave me a guilty look.

"My bad," he muttered.

"My bad! Emmett, do you know how brokenhearted that little girl is? She thought she was getting a new mom because of that sign." I gestured wildly.

"I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt Katie. I'll make it up to her; I'll buy her a pony." All traces of humor were gone.

"Be serious."

"A puppy?"

"Emmett." I shook my head.

"A kitten? How about a goldfish?" he pleaded.

"Stop. You're not going to buy her a pet. You _can_ remove your artwork from my car, though." I gave him a pointed look.

"Done. Can I at least buy her a stuffed animal? I don't want her to hate me. It was meant for you, I didn't think she would understand it." He looked regretful.

"She doesn't hate you, and you don't have to buy her anything to get her to forgive you. But she's starting to read and pick up on things, so you have to be more careful around her. The chances of her getting a new mommy are practically non-existent," I explained calmly.

"Right, I'll remember. But…why non-existent? Isn't it time you got back out there and dated? You're only twenty-seven," he suggested in a serious tone.

"Charlotte already did a number on Katie if you can't tell. I'm not going to let that happen again," I said venomously.

"Katie or you? Just because she was a b…witch doesn't mean every girl on the planet is. What about that chick from gymnastics Katie is always talking about? Rose says she caught you looking at her?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Bella? She's jailbait."

"Did you just blush?" His eyes twinkled.

"No. I need to check on the kids." I turned down the hall.

"Yeah , because my wife, the child care worker, certainly can't handle a couple of kids on her own." Emmett snickered from behind me. "Seriously, what do you have to lose? As long as she's eighteen, she's fair game."

"Katie already loves her coach. If it doesn't work out, she would be devastated to lose her." I lowered my voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "Stop hiding behind your kids. They don't need to meet your date until you're sure it's going somewhere. Rose and I would be happy to sit with them, and they wouldn't be none the wiser. Other single parents do it, why not you?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

 **PO**

"Come on where are you?" I got on my hands and knees and peered under the couch.

Riley was screaming bloody murder while Rose tried her best to soothe him. We didn't discover until bedtime that his favorite stuffed animal had gone missing.

"Any luck?" I glanced at Katie who was tearing apart the toy box in the corner of the living room.

She shook her head, sat down, and covered her ears with her hands.

"I can't find him upstairs." Emmett entered the room with our dog, Rusty, on his heels. "Where did you last see him?"

"He took him to gymnastics," Katie reminded me.

"Maybe he's in the car." I headed for the door.

I opened the door just as Bella had her hand raised to knock. She still had on her red leotard from earlier, but she wore a jacket over it. Her hair was out of her braid, looking damp around her shoulders.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I was shocked to see her.

"I found this when I was closing the gym. I looked up your address to return him to Riley. He looked well loved, so I thought he might be missed." She held up Riley's stuffed Marshall.

"That's twice today you've been our angel. Thank you, he can't sleep without it." I took it from her gratefully.

"Hi, Bella." Katie poked her head around my legs.

"Hi, Katie." Bella gave her a big smile.

"Princess, go bring this to Riley." I handed her Marshall.

"Kay." She ran off to the living room, seconds later the crying had stopped.

We stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment, staring at each other.

"Thank you, once more. It was going to be a long night if we didn't find him. If there is anything I could do to repay you let me know."

"How about dinner sometime or maybe even coffee?" she asked shyly.

"Oh…um." I was caught off-guard and didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open wider, and I was nearly knocked off-balance. Emmett appeared with a look that told me he was up to something.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, the older and better-looking brother of Eddie. You must be the Bella that my niece and brother go on and on about." Emmett grinned wolfishly.

"Nice to meet you. Katie talks about you all the time too." Bella's cheeks turned pink.

"Did I hear you two kids talking about a date? Rose and I will be happy to watch the kids." His smile grew even bigger.

I gave him a pointed look out of the corner of my eye, and I saw Bella's shoulders fall, and her face turned even brighter pink. She started to back away.

"I…uh…forget I asked. I can see you're not interested." Her voice squeaked as she turned around.

I felt instantly guilty that she had put herself out there, and I shot her down. Emmett elbowed me hard and nodded his head to Bella. When I still hesitated, he gave me a shove forward.

"Bro, you're stupid if you let her walk away, what will one dinner hurt?" he whispered.

"Bella, wait up," I called, hurrying to her car.

She paused with the door open and turned to face me. She looked nervous and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you surprised me, I've never been the one to be asked before, and it's also been a very long time since I've been on a date. I would like to take you to dinner this weekend if you're free," I asked nervously.

"I am. How's Saturday." A timid smile appeared on her lips.

"Saturday is great. I'll call you tomorrow," I promised.

 **PO**

We sat across from each other in a small Italian restaurant. It seemed odd to be at a table without a booster seat or high chair. Bella looked gorgeous with her hair all up in a bun with few curls framing her face. Her blue dress complimented her ivory skin.

"May I take your drink order?" A waiter appeared at our table.

"I'll take a rum and coke, please," Bella answered.

"I'll need to check your ID." He glanced at her.

I watched as she reached into her purse without hesitation and handed it over. I was surprised by her order. However, I couldn't say I was innocent in the underage drinking department. I just never ordered one in a restaurant. I waited to see what the waiter would do. He glanced at it for a moment and seemed satisfied.

He passed it back and turned to me. "And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the same." I wondered if he would ask for my license too, but he didn't.

I waited until he walked away before I spoke.

"I didn't know you drank."

"Just occasionally. Helps calm the nerves." She blushed.

"I make you nervous?" I asked.

"More like, first-date nervous—not you personally," she admitted.

"How old are you?" I wondered out loud.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?" she teased.

"Sorry. I think my mother did say something like that to me once."

"How old do I look?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Is this a trap?" I questioned.

She smirked and shook her head.

"Eighteen?" I guessed.

Her eyes widened, her lips pursed, and her shoulders started to shake with silent laughter. "I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered." She could barely get the words out through her giggles. "I'm twenty-five."

"Really?" I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Yes, why do you look so relieved." She looked highly amused.

"I thought I was a dirty old man who was going to go to hell for being interested in someone too young to be legal. It was one of the reasons I was so hesitant about asking you out." I purposely left out the fact I had dirty thoughts about her—that would kill anything before it got started.

We were interrupted as drinks were delivered and we ordered our dinner. I took a large sip out of mine while she just held hers.

"What was the other reason?" Bella stirred her drink with the tiny straw.

I knew it wasn't a good subject for a first date, but she was easy to talk to. Plus, I figured it would be better to get it all out of the way if this was to go anywhere. So I told her everything about Charlotte and my concerns about being a single dad.

"It's not that I'm ashamed to be dating you; I just think it's best to keep it from the kids until we're sure. I never want to see Katie cry that way again about not having a mother," I finished.

Bella had remained quiet throughout my whole story. "I understand. My parents divorced when I was little. I knew my mom would go out on dates, but I only met the guy she married after they were dating a year—they got engaged shortly after. I didn't even know my dad was dating until he told me he was getting married."

She reached across the table and covered my hand with her own. "If we decided to continue dating then we'll wait until you think it's time to tell Riley and Katie. I care for them too, and I don't want to see anyone hurt."

"How did I get so lucky to find you? You're an amazing woman." I turned my hand over and squeezed hers softly.

"I don't know about that." She flushed and bit her lower lip.

"I am," I assured her.

 **PO**

The rest of our dinner went smoothly as we touched on lighter topics. I had no clue she medaled in Nationals when she was sixteen and then again the following year. Despite a knee injury when she was eighteen, she had stayed optimistic and decided to teach even if she could no longer compete.

We stayed at the restaurant talking until closing time. I guess I should've felt guilty we took up a table for so long, but I couldn't be. Instead, I left our waiter an extra large tip to make up for it.

At the end of the night, I walked with her, hand in hand, to her condo door.

"I had a great time. Thank you for dinner," Bella said quietly.

"You're more than welcome. I'm sorry for unloading on you about my past. There was probably a better time for that," I admitted sheepishly.

"I don't mind. In fact, I'm glad you did. You seemed to relax more after our talk, and after you realized you weren't a dirty old man preying on an unsuspecting teenager." Her lips twitched.

"Thank goodness for that second one." My eyes flickered to her mouth, and I wondered if kissing on the first date was acceptable.

She took a half a step closer and looked up at me through her lashes. I could see the desire brewing behind her chocolate colored orbs. I cupped her chin, and my thumb brushed the silky smooth skin of her cheeks before I lowered my head and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her mouth. She returned the kiss, and our lips moved together harmoniously.

I'd never had a kiss so sweet and innocent make every fiber of my body come alive as with this girl. I pulled away breathlessly, and a bit light headed. She gazed up at me with dazed eyes, and I knew she had been affected by it as well.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

There was a strong part of me screaming, _yes_ but I knew if I went inside, things might progress faster than either of us intended.

"Not tonight. I need to get back and get some rest—the kids don't know the meaning of sleeping in. However, I would like to do this again, sometime soon," I suggested.

"So would I." Bella beamed.

 **PO**

As the weeks turned into months, I spent more and more time with Bella. Shortly before Thanksgiving, we announced to the kids that we were dating. Katie was ecstatic, to say the least. She was hoping Bella would be her new mommy.

A few days before Christmas, I had to work late. Riley was staying with Emmett and Rose while Katie _helped_ Bella at the gym. I was just shutting down my computer when the phone rang.

"On my way," I told Bella.

"Sir, may I ask who I'm speaking with, and how you know Isabella Swan?" an unfamiliar person asked.

My insides twisted, and a feeling of dread overtook me. I sat down and swiveled in my chair to look out the window. It had started snowing heavier in the last hour.

"I have a better question. Who the hell are you? What are you doing with my girlfriend's phone and where are she and my daughter?"

"Sir, please remain calm," she insisted.

"You know that's the worst thing you can tell someone and not expect them to start panicking," I snapped.

She was silent on her end.

"Look, I'm sorry, but can we cut to the chase. Bella is my girlfriend, and my daughter, Katie, should be with her. Now, who are you?"

"I'm a nurse at Seattle Grace. Ms. Swan and your daughter were in a car accident and were just brought in. We need you to come down right away. Is there a family member to call for Miss Swan?"

"Her father is the police chief in Forks. Her mom lives in Florida so her dad would be the easiest person to reach. Is she okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss her case with you." She sounded apologetic.

"What about my princess…Katie," I asked.

"She is a bit shook up, and may have a small bruise from the seatbelt strap, but she is fine. She was able to tell us your name, her name, and age. Ms. Swan took the majority of the impact."

I clenched my eyes shut, praying for the best. "I'll be right down."

I quickly shot off a text to Emmett and hurried to my car. I had to force myself to slow down twice. I wouldn't be helping things if I also got into an accident.

It felt like forever before I rushed into an exam room. Katie was sitting on a table clutching a teddy bear, looking frightened. A nurse was trying to read her a story, but it was clear Katie wasn't paying attention.

"Daddy," she cried, reaching out for me when I entered.

"It's okay, princess." I scooped her up and hugged her.

"Daddy, Bella is hurt, and they won't let me see her," she said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Shhh…it'll be okay." I rubbed her back.

 _Please don't let me be wrong._

I glanced at the nurse. "Is there any way we can get information on Isabella Swan?"

"Are you family?" she asked.

"No, but…she means everything to us," I begged.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could, but my hands are tied." She looked apologetic.

"Can we at least see her?" I asked.

She shook her head. "They moved her to the I.C.U. and at the time she unconscious. I'm afraid that's all I'm allowed to say."

"Daddy, what is un con science?" Katie asked.

"It's unconscious, princess, it means Bella is asleep so she can heal," I explained sadly.

"Bella is going to be okay, right? I want her to be me and Riley's mommy," Katie asked the nurse.

The poor nurse looked torn. "I really hope so, sweetie."

The next twenty-four hours were the worst I had ever experienced. Bella's dad arrived and gave permission for me to hear about Bella's condition. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as I imagined in my head. She had hit her head on the steering wheel when the airbag failed to deploy. She had skidded on black ice and slid off the road; speed wasn't a factor. When she finally awoke, she immediately started screaming for Katie.

"Hey, angel." I stepped into her room with a small teddy bear Katie insisted Bella had to have.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I swear I would never speed with Katie in the car. Is she okay? She must be so scared. Where is she?" She broke down into tears, and I could see her beautiful face had a few cuts from broken glass.

"She's fine. You'll see her when I take you home with me," I soothed her. "She sent you this." I gave her the small bear.

"Home with you? How can you not hate me?" More tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Angel, don't cry. It was an accident, of course, I don't hate you—I love you. I'm going to take good care of you." I held her hand in mine.

The truth was the accident made me realize how much I loved Bella and how she had become a big part of our lives. There was no chance I was going to ever let her go without a fight.

 **PO**

Bella was released from the hospital the following day. She came home with us and stayed for Christmas. I proposed to her on Christmas Eve after the kids were in bed. Christmas morning we told Katie and Riley. Katie declared it was the best Christmas ever.

On a sunny day in May, Bella officially became my wife. We exited the church into a sea of bubbles. Katie, our flower girl, spun in small circles trying to 'dance' with the bubbles, as she told us. Riley rode on his uncle's shoulders in a matching tux. A very pregnant Rose stood by their side, clutching a bouquet of flowers and wiping tears from her eyes.

Tanya approached us in the receiving line looking like the cat that ate the canary. "I'm glad one of you listened to my advice. Congratulations, hon." She gave Bella a hug then turned to me.

"I guess it's safe to say that the 'position' has been filled?" she teased me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yes, permanently."

She laughed and winked at me before walking away.

"What advice did she give you?" I whispered in my bride's ear.

She looked up at me with a shy smile. "She told me instead of waiting around for you to ask me out that I should ask you."

"I guess that was good advice. I had no clue she meant you when she said she knew someone perfect for me." I kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy...Mommy, come see what Uncle Emmett did to our car." Katie ran up excitedly and started to pull on our hands.

"What did you do now?" I glanced at him.

"Nothing bad, I got the wife's approval this time." Emmett winked.

"Come on, Daddy. You gotta see it," Katie insisted. She was leaning backward trying to pull with all her strength.

"All right, stopping pulling before you get hurt." I started to follow her.

We came to the car, and Katie let go of my hand and skipped to the back, pointing at the window.

"See?" She jumped up and down so hard that the ring of flowers in hair slipped off her head.

I glanced at the image and just shook my head and started to chuckle. There was another stick family—a daddy, a mommy, a daughter, a son, a dog, and a cat. Above it was written 'Just Married.'

"I love it. How about you?" I asked my bride.

"Well, they missed one," she answered sweetly.

"They did?" I studied the window once more but didn't notice anything missing.

"They did. I found out last week that you're going to be a daddy, again, by Christmas." Her smile was bigger than I'd ever seen.

I was shocked that it had happened so soon. Calculating in my head, I guess that St. Patrick's Day was very lucky indeed.

"Katie is going to love having another sibling."

"And you?" Bella's smile faltered slightly.

"And me? I couldn't be happier than I am at this moment. This was the best wedding present ever."

I leaned down and kissed my beautiful, pregnant bride once again and thanked the powers that be for sending her to us.

 **A/N: As for right now this story is complete.**


End file.
